Cancellare
by L.Kim Roses
Summary: Kejadian dalam hidup Kyuhyun terkadang seperti drama, hanya saja adegan terakhirnya jarang bahagia. Saat ini hatinya hampir hancur. A KyuNa fiction.


Suara air yang mengalir di wastafel beserta decit keran air yang diputar adalah suara yang pertama kali menyambut Kyuhyun tiap pagi. Biasanya paginya tidak sesepi ini. Sebelum-sebelumnya, yang ia dengar adalah suara alto seorang wanita yang ia kenal—ia cintai.

Im Yoona.

"Selamat pagi! Ayo, bangun, Cho Kyuhyun! Kalau kau tidak bangun aku akan memukul bongkokmu seperti samsak tinju!"

"Aish, jangan ganggu aku! AH, ADUH!"

"Hahaha! Rasakan!"

Tentu saja, wanita itu tidak bercanda. Ia pernah membuat Kyuhyun mengkompres bokongnya seharian.

Kyuhyun tersenyum nanar memandang pantulan wajahnya di cermin wastafel. Rambut lepek membingkai wajah pucatnya, air masih menetes dari setiap ujung-ujungnya meskipun ia sudah mengeringkannya dengan handuk.

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan. Satu pagi lagi tanpa suara Yoona.

.

Kyuhyun melangkah masuk ke dalam sebuah gedung megah dengan baliho tebal "Hyundai Department" terpampang di atasnya. Seolah ingin memperlihatkan kepada seluruh Seoul eksistensinya dalam bisnis terbesar di Korea Selatan. Semegah apapun gedung tersebut dari luar, di dalamnya tetap sama.

Ekspresi karyawan yang sama, senyum bisnis yang dilatih bertahun-tahun, kesungkanan pada atasan, pengabdian berdasarkan uang, persaingan mendapatkan kedudukan. Tidak ada kesuraman yang berkurang, hanya ada tumpukan pekerjaan yang bertambah.

Kyuhyun memasangkan kartu pengenal di sisi kanan jas hitamnya. Biarpun akhir-akhir ini wajahnya terlihat lesu—auranya hampir mengalahkan suhu _air conditioner_ di ruangan—para kaum hawa tidak pernah melewatkan kesempatan untuk menikmati pemandangan indah berjalan di hadapan mereka, Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun selalu mengabaikannya. Senyum menggoda itu ataupun kerlingan nakal dari bawahan sampai atasan. Sebagai pria dewasa, sampai saat ini baru satu wanita saja yang berhasil menaklukannya.

Kyuhyun berhenti di depan pintu berpelitur cokelat muda, ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Sambil berpura-pura melonggarkan dasi—atau memang tenggorokkannya tercekat begitu melihat apa yang ia lihat—Kyuhyun menyaksikan bagaimana calon direktur sekaligus pewaris Hyundai, Choi Siwon, atasannya, sedang berbicara dengan Yoona.

Kyuhyun bukan orang bodoh, sekilas melihat ia juga tahu cara bicara dan tatapan mata mereka sama sekali bukan seperti atasan dan bawahan.

Sensasi yang tidak menyenagkan merayap ke perutnya ketika Siwon dan Yoona tertawa satu sama lain, Yoona memukul lengan Siwon, Siwon memegang pergelangan tangan Yoona. Kyuhyun mual melihat mereka tapi ia tidak beranjak dari tempatnya.

Cemburu menggerogoti hatinya perlahan-lahan. Hubungannya dengan Yoona memang agak renggang akhir-akhir ini, tapi ia tidak pernah menduga Yoona akan main api di belakangnya. Di kantor mereka bertingkah hanya sebagai rekan kerja, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Ini sudah berlangsung terlalu lama.

_Ada apa denganmu, Yoona? Yoona. Yoonaku sayang…_

Yoona beralasan ia sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai sekretaris Siwon, memang Kyuhyun juga sering terbenam dalam pekerjaannya sebagai kepala bagian teknologi dan komputer.

Yoona juga tidak mengunjungi apartemennya lagi, mereka berkomunikasi hanya beberapa menit, tidak sebanding dengan durasi yang ia habiskan bersama Siwon.

"Aku hanya bekerja, Kyu. Kau tidak perlu cemas," dalih Yoona di suatu kesempatan dan mengecup pinggir bibir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun lebih dari sadar jabatannya jauh di bawah Siwon. Meski Siwon saat ini belum memegang kendali Hyundai secara keseluruhan, namun cepat atau lambat takhta direktur utama akan jatuh ke pangkuannya. Selalu ada kemungkinan Yoona akan jatuh juga pada Siwon, berpaling darinya dan mencari pengganti yang lebih mapan.

Seusai berbicara dengan Siwon, Yoona mengundurkan diri dan berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun sambil melambai kecil dan tersenyum. Tapi lubuk hati Kyuhyun merasa senyum tersebut tidak semanis yang berikan pada Siwon atau mungkin ia sedang terbakar cemburu hingga pandangan tidak sebaik biasanya.

"Kyu, selamat pagi," sapanya lembut.

Kyuhyun lelah menghadapi sikap Yoona yang seperti ini. Dulu, Yoona akan langsung menggandeng tangannya dan mengajaknya ngobrol sebentar layaknya seorang kekasih.

Lidah Kyuhyun kelu. Ia hanya mengangguk. "Ya. Selamat pagi, Yoong."

Datar. Suaranya terlalu datar.

"Ah, sudah jam segini. Maaf, Kyu, aku harus segera ke ruangan Siwon," Yoona melihat jam tangannya dan buru-buru pergi tanpa menyadari tatapan mata Kyuhyun yang semakin sarat akan kepedihan.

Kyuhyun merasa hatinya merosot hingga ke kaki. Keraguan menyelimutinya. Hubungannya dengan Yoona mungkin tidak bisa dipertahankan.

Malamnya, Kyuhyun tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang di ranjangnya. Matanya terpejam tapi pikirannya masih terjaga. Mimpi buruk terus membayanginya. Menyiksanya. Wajah Yoona yang tersenyum padanya, wajah Yoona dan Siwon yang tersenyum bersama. Ditambah saat pulang kerja tadi, ia melihat Yoona berada di dalam mobil perak milik Siwon.

Calon direktur mengantar sekretarisnya pulang? O, belum tentu bergegas pulang, bisa saja mereka mengunjungi tempat lain.

Kyuhyun berteriak kesal dan melempar bantalnya karena frustrasi, seolah bantal itu adalah seseorang yang ia benci. "KEPARAT KAU, CHOI SIWON!"

Hatinya kini terbelenggu oleh cintanya kepada Yoona dan tidak ingin kehilangan Yoona, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri rasa bencinya kepada gadis itu mulai tumbuh. Yoona dengan mudahnya mencampakkannya dan bertingkah seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Tapi ia jauh lebih benci dirinya sendiri yang tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk merebut kembali gadisnya. Ia bukan Choi Siwon, yang bisa memiliki segalanya. O, Im Yoona. Apa aku tidak pantas memilikimu?

Kyuhyun mencoba bertahan sekali lagi dan ia tidak bisa. Ia muak.

.

"Apa kau yakin ingin berhenti dari sini, Kyu? Kau masih muda, karirmu masih panjang. Kau… Kau adalah aset perusahaan Hyundai yang sangat menjanjikan," ucap Park Jungsu, sudah berulang kali ia mencoba meluluhkan Kyuhyun dengan rangkaian kata. Menghalangi Kyuhyun yang memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri.

"Aku tahu kau sepertinya memiliki masalah pribadi, tapi…"

"Cukup. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti, _Hyeong_."

Skak. Jungsu menyerah. Memang tidak ada yang bisa menggoyahkan pendirian Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya, _Hyeong_," Kyuhyun membungkuk hormat dan meninggalkan ruangan Jungsu. Jungsu hanya memandang sesal secarik kertas yang Kyuhyun serahkan padanya.

Kyuhyun membereskan meja kerjanya dan memasukkan barangnya ke dalam kardus. Mungkin saat ini ia terlihat lemah, lari dari kenyataan. Namun percayalah, semua orang pasti ingin melakukan itu saat mereka diterjang pahitnya hidup.

Pada dasarnya, ia hanya ingin melupakan semua ingatannya tentang Yoona, melupakan orang yang telah mengkhianatinya, melupakan sakit hatinya. Kalau memang ia harus membayar mahal, ia rela. Ia rela membayar apapun untuk membuat hatinya yang telah hancur berkeping-keping merasa sedikit lebih baik.

Ia rela meninggalkan pekerjaan yang telah dirintisnya dengan susah payah. Ia rela meninggalkan Yoona dengan Siwon. Awalnya Yoonalah yang memberikannya semangat dan kekuatan hingga ia bisa mencapai posisi sekarang. Tapi itu tidak penting lagi.

Sambil menuruni tangga, Kyuhyun melihat melalui dinding kaca gedung Hyundai. Rupanya di luar sedang hujan. Seringai sinis menghias wajahnya, "Cuaca pun bisa melankolis melihat keadaanku."

Atau langit hanya sekedar kasihan padanya.

Kyuhyun berpamitan dengan rekan-rekan sejawatnya, beberapa dari mereka mengucapkan kata-kata yang mirip dengan Jungsu. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya. Ia sendiri tahu mereka tidak sungguh-sungguh. Bukankah jika ia pergi, maka salah seorang dari mereka akan naik pangkat dan menggantikan posisinya?

_Homo homini lupus_. Manusia bisa menjadi serigala bagi sesamanya.

Dunia memang penuh kata-kata manis. Kata-kata manis seperti, "Aku mencintaimu, Kyu."

Kyuhyun sampai di lantai bawah, ia menaruh kardus-kardusnya di dalam lobi sementara ia mencari taksi di luar. Membiarkan kemejanya basah begitu saja, dingin menghujam sekujur tubuhnya. Setelah mendapat taksi, ia kembali lagi untuk memasukkan kardus-kardusnya.

Saat ia mengambil kardusnya yang terakhir, Yoona tergesa-gesa keluar dari lift. Menyikut orang-orang disekelilingnya dan tiba-tiba berlari ke arahnya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal dan hampir saja ia terjatuh dari sepatu tingginya—sepertinya baru dan dibelikan oleh Siwon, Kyuhyun tahu.

"Kh-Kyu… Kenapa kau tiba-tiba keluar?!"

Kyuhyun tidak peduli pada setiap pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Yoona, saat ini tubuhnya seperti beku dan ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Wajah Yoona bukanlah sesuatu yang ingin ia lihat untuk terakhir kalinya. Kenangan buruknya sudah cukup banyak.

Kyuhyun melengos pergi tapi Yoona mengejarnya.

_Yoona, Yoona. Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini._

Bagian dari dirinya ingin memarahi Yoona untuk masuk kembali dan menghangatkan tubuhnya, karena Kyuhyun lebih tahu dari siapapun bahwa daya tahan tubuh Yoona sangat lemah. Kyuhyun segera menggelengkan pikirannya.

"KYU, AKU BILANG BERHENTI!"

Kyuhyun akhirnya berbalik dan ia mendapati wajah Yoona seperti orang kesakitan. Entah apanya yang sakit, mungkin pikirannya. Bajunya sudah sama basahnya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa padaku?" tanya Yoona dengan suara serak teredam oleh hujan. Nadanya yang menuntut penjelasan dari Kyuhyun tetap terdengar jelas.

_Apa katanya?_ Rahang Kyuhyun mengeras, ia diam di tempat, tidak peduli kardusnya semakin menyerap banyak air hujan—isi di dalamnya sudah pasti basah.

"Setelah apa yang kau lakukan di belakangku, apakah kau masih perlu bertanya?"

Yang membuat hati Kyuhyun semakin sakit adalah Yoona tidak berusaha mengelak ataupun mengakui. Melainkan ia memalingkan mukanya dari Kyuhyun. Manusia memang aneh, mereka benci kebohongan tapi berharap dibohongi jika itu memang membuat mereka nyaman.

"Kyu, aku…"

Beberapa tetes air mata mengalir di pipi Yoona dan hujan yang turun menutupinya dengan amat baik.

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan kardusnya ke tanah. Tidak peduli lagi dengan apapun. Ia menelan semua amarahnya, menahan keinginannya untuk memiliki kembali gadisnya, dan merutuki dirinya yang begitu lemah dalam hati.

Kedua tangan kekarnya mendekap wajah Yoona, menutup jarak di antara mereka dan ia mencium bibir Yoona lembut, dengan cinta terakhir yang dimilikinya. Isakan pelan meninggalkan mulutnya.

Yoona menutup matanya. Sekuat tenaga memaksa dirinya untuk tidak menangis. Karena ia tidak berhak untuk menitikkan setetes pun air mata setelah apa yang ia lakukan terhadap pria yang mencintainya dengan tulus. Hanya merasakan kehangatan Kyuhyun yang mengalir di setiap jengkal tubuhnya.

Sesuatu yang tidak mungkin ia dapatkan dari pria lain.

Ah, sudah terlambat untuk menyesal, Im Yoona.

Setelah Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya, ia tidak melihat wajah Yoona. Ia memungut kardusnya dalam diam, berjalan meninggalkan tempat dimana ia pertama kali berjumpa dengan Yoona dan terakhir… ia melihat Yoona.

Kau bukanlah lagi segalaku

Bukan untuk menghentikan langkahku

Usai sudah semua berlalu

Biarkan hujan yang menghapus jejakmu

Yoona acuh terhadap bajunya yang basah kuyup dan sudah semi-transparan, masa bodoh dengan tatapan kotor lawan jenis di sekitarnya. Ia buru-buru menekan tombol lift dan langsung menuju ke ruangan Siwon. Satu-satunya pelipur lara yang bisa ia harapkan.

Yoona hampir saja rubuh setelah membuka pintu—kalau saja ia tidak bertopang pada badan pintu—ketika ia mendapati Siwon sedang bermesraan dengan klien terbaru Hyundai dari Hwang Corporation. Pupilnya membesar tidak percaya, air matanya memnetes dan terbuang sia-sia di atas karpet ruang kerja Siwon.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Yoona keluar dan membanting pintu.

"Siapa itu, _Oppa_?"

"Hm? Oh, dia salah satu pegawaiku." Siwon mengelus rambut hitam gadis disampingnya. "Pacarnya yang pecundang baru saja berhenti dari sini."

"Kasihan sekali… Sepertinya tadi ia menangis."

Siwon tertawa pelan lalu meneguk segelas wine di tangannya, "Biarkan saja, Fany. Mereka berdua sangat menghibur."

Lepaskan segalanya, lepaskan segalanya…

END

* * *

A/N: Oke, gue pengen jorokin Siwon ke got. Bukan salah dia semua, sih. Salah Yoona yang kegampangan. Salah Kyuhyun yang lemah tekad gitu jadi cowok. Dan salah gue juga karena gue yang ngebikin fic ini, hahaha. Dan gue nggak bakal nyeburin diri ke got. Seenggaknya gue puas disini Siwon dapet peran lelaki rendahan yang suka mainin perempuan. COCOK BANGET, YA GA? FUFUFU.

Based on Peterpan's Menghapus Jejakmu. Ah, Ariel.


End file.
